The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a landing pad for connecting a capacitor lower electrode and a plurality of active areas of a substrate.
As the degree of integration of a semiconductor device increases, design rules for elements of the semiconductor device decrease. In a highly integrated semiconductor device, cross-sectional areas of a plurality of conductive lines and contact plugs between the conductive lines gradually decrease. Accordingly, when a capacitor lower electrode that is formed on the contact plug having a reduced cross-sectional area is connected to a plurality of active areas of a substrate through the contact plug, a contact area with the contact plug is limited, and thus there is a limitation in reducing contact resistance.